Broken Ice
by happybear135
Summary: After Frozen, HTTYD, and ROFTG, life did not simply end. No, Jack and Hiccup both found a girl, and Pitch may have just found the key to winning. An epic battle that started off as a love triangle, but becomes much deadlier. A story I co-wrote with some friends, updating Sunday if I can.
1. Broken Ice

Chap. 1 Broken Ice

A white haired teen ran across snowy ground, not even blinking an eye when he stepped onto a frozen lake. "Leave me alone, Hiccup!" He yelled over his shoulder, a flash of pain shining in his ice-blue eyes before it was swallowed up the anger that was lurking there.

"Wait! Jack!" A second teen ran out from behind a rock, this one with messy brown hair and two braids. He yelled again, "Jack! Wait! I need to tell you something!" He ran across the frozen ground, but unlike the boy named Jack, he stopped when he reached the lake, recognizing the grains of black sand that were scattered throughout the ice.

Jack kept running until he was standing in the middle of the lake. "You don't understand anything! Why do you think I would listen to you?!" He yelled to the wind, spinning around to face Hiccup.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen!" Hiccup tried to reason with his friend.

"What, you think I believe you?" Jack half-laughed, the sound coming out strangled.

"Jack, I really am sorry. When I started, I-I thought… Well, never mind. But I never, ever wanted this to happen. Please you just have to listen!"

"What? What do you need to tell me?!" Jack snapped.

"It-It has. . . to do with me." Hiccup said, every word quieter than the rest. Then, the quietest of all, so quiet Hiccup himself could barely hear it, "And Elsa."

"And what?!' Jack turned around again, because while Hiccup was talking, he had stormed off in the opposite direction.

"And Elsa!" Hiccup yelled, finally. Thinking that he might have gotten his friend to listen, Hiccup bent over, trying to catch his breath. He was a dragon rider, not a runner.

"What?" Jack whispered his world coming crashing down around his ears. He was too torn between anger and other conflicting feelings to notice that Hiccup's face, when he looked up, didn't look right. Instead of a sorry/sad/frustrated friend face like it should have been, it was a look of pure anger, and overshadowing it all, just plain _evil_.

"Jack, listen to me. I have a way to make it better. For you, for me, for all of us, if you would only-"

CRACK

"What was that?" Jack asked, turning around slowly, trying to find the source of the noise in the barren landscape.

Hiccup also spun around, drawing his fire sword. He had a slight idea of who was making the noises. He also noticed that Jack had dropped his staff, and accidentally kicked it away. That wasn't good. Without his staff Jack wouldn't be able to fly away.

Jack had finished turning, and as the cracking continued, he looked down to see small depressions in the ice underneath his bare feet. Small cracks were radiating out from under his feet, going a little ways around in a small circle around Jack.

"Hiccup!" A new strain was in Jack's voice.

"Jack, don't take another step." Hiccup said.

"What?" Jack was freaking out. He tried freezing the lake over, using his hands since he didn't have his staff. He tried again. "Hiccup! I can't freeze the ice! My powers aren't working!" Jack was in complete panic mode. In fact, he was so panicked that he didn't notice that the black specks in the ice would flare up, glowing dimly every time that Jack would try to freeze the lake.

"Jack, don't move. If you move it will only get worse." Hiccup kept advancing, his fire sword still drawn.

"Hiccup, what are you doing? Fire doesn't help ice."

"I know. Trust me, I know." Hiccup's face was looking evil again.

"You know?! What-"

CRACK. CRACK. CRACK.

A sound like gunshots echoed around the lake. Jack sank a little into the ice, the depressions and cracks widened. A spider web of thin vein-like cracks spread farther out. Hiccup stumbled back, trying to get away from the little cracks. This was _not_ supposed to happen.

Hiccup slipped, falling on his rear end. he scooted a little farther back, then, when he reached solid ground, he stood up.

"Hiccup!" One last crack echo around the lake, and then there was silence.

Hiccup had gotten up just in time to see his best friend plummet beneath the ice.


	2. Broken Past

Chap. 2 Broken Past

Dying in the same way twice really stinks. Jack thought. Some part of his brain was dimly telling him, that there was too much water and not enough oxygen. That he was shutting down. That he was dying. Jack didn't pay attention to that part.

Jack briefly wondered how everyone else would react to the news. Hopefully, his death wouldn't be a reason for Arendelle to freeze over again, even if snow was natural at this time of year.

' _Hello Jack'_ Someone spoke in his mind. It sounded familiar. ' _Why, don't you recognize me? I would have thought after all these years… Oh, never mind'_

Jack had definitely heard that voice somewhere. It sounded just like…

' _Bingo. I knew you'd get it someday. You always were the smartest of that group of goody-two shoes'_ Pitch said.

"Pitch! What do you want?" Jack called out.

' _Maybe I want what you have. Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds, never noticed, never believed in.'_

"You had your chance, Pitch, and you blew it! Besides you can't get relief from fear. It doesn't work that way."

' _But you're wrong. Fear is the only way to be truly believed in. But that is not my point. The thing I want is not belief, though many think so. I want what I almost had. What I had the chance to take many, many times'_

"Pitch, you will _never_ be believed in if you resort to fear! How many times to I have to tell you?" Part of Jack, the part that was wondering when he would die, seeing as Jack had to have been in the water for at least five minutes, was also wondering when he'd become so scholarly. When had he started using words like resort? Or scholarly, for that matter.

' _And_ _how many times do_ I _have to tell_ you _before you get it through your head? I am not seeking belief!'_ Pitch practically screamed inside Jack's head. Jack knew that was probably going to give him a migraine, sooner or later.

"But...but… you said...what?" Jack was so confused; he couldn't even string a sentence together.

' _The guardians never told you my history?_ _Shame on them. I used to be the greatest hero of the time, the Golden Age. I was known as Kozmotis Pitchiner, Lord Pitch. I had a loving daughter, a devoted wife. But then, I volunteered to be the guard at the Prison Planet, a planet turned into a giant prison for all the dark beings, fearlings and dream pirates. They kept calling to me, telling me things. And then, I opened the door to the prison._

' _They overwhelmed me, consumed me, and Kozmotis Pitchiner was gone. In his place was Pitch Black, size and strength increased a ten-fold. I saw all the things that I could do, all the things that I had missed out on while I was fighting for good. And most of all, I saw the truth. The truth, Jack. The truth of how, no matter what everyone says, good will always succumb to evil eventually. It may not be for a while, but evil, at the end of the day, will win. From then on, I fought many battles, trying to turn all the beautiful, innocent dreams of children into nightmares._

' _And I wanted a prince. Not another child to be turned into a fearling for my army, no. A Darkling Prince, matched only by me, The Nightmare King. And I knew just who to take. The Prince, the only child, of Tsar Lunar, and his wife. When I waited in ambush, I thought over my foolproof plan. Everything was right. And then a small boy, the one they called Nightlight stopped me. He plunged a dagger into my chest, and then got trapped there, immobilizing both him and me. Neither of us could move._

' _Later, years and years later, I came back. I almost succeeded in making the Nightlight boy a Darkling Prince. Then I had a chance, several chances in fact, to make a girl named Katherine my Darkling Princess. But I failed in my attempts._

' _Now, Jack, I have come back a third time, and have succeeded, for once. I have part of what I want, my Darkling Prince. The other part is within my grasp. My Darkling Princess will be coming soon.'_

Jack's head was spinning. He had so many questions flying around his head: How...What...Pitch….Who...Darklings...Pitch… He didn't know how to process it all. "Who...Who is the...Darkling Prince?"

' _Ah, I knew you'd ask that sooner or later. But, you already know who it is, you certainly knew him before he came to my side.'_ Pitch laughed.

"What? What do you mean I know him?" Jack was so confused now. "Who is the princess? Is it that girl," Jack thought for a moment, "Katherine?"

' _No. My Princess has not yet been crowned. My Prince is going out to convince her this very moment. This is what you have that I want. A princess. Well, a queen really, but that can all be fixed.'_

"Wait, I don't have a princess. What are you talking about?" Jack's head was whirling, he was beyond confusion.

' _Why, Jack! I thought you were smarter than that! Here, maybe this will refresh your memory._ _'_

With that, black sand swirled around Jack, taking him back to a time he didn't want to remember. That time was just earlier that day.


	3. Broken Love

**A/N: Sorry for not updating on Sunday. I'm trying to update it that day every week, but that was me mum's birthday, and I won't be doing it for the next two weeks because going on vacation. So, forgive me? Anyway, hope you like this new chapter!**

 **Chap. 3 Broken Love**

Jack was flying over Arendelle, the wind being the fastest transport Elsa's kingdom. He stopped at the town square, hovering mid-flight. Jack hadn't trusted anything new like automobiles in the past…300 years give or take. He stopped over the town square, hovering in the air. He looked around the bustling square, trying to see a flash of blue, a glimpse of white-blonde hair, any sign that the person he was looking for was here.

He eventually gave up, and dropped to the ground to ask directions. "Sir, do you know where Elsa is right now?"

The man he was trying to talk to just kept on walking, walking straight into him.

' _I can't believe it! In this kingdom of all kingdoms, he doesn't believe!'_ Jack thought.

However, his angry, ranting thoughts were interrupted by a small child who yelled, "It's the blue boy!" Her mother tried to calm her down.

"Astrid, there's no one there." She told her five year old gently.

"Yes there is, Mommy!" The child was getting worked up now.

To save himself from the earsplitting shrieks that were soon to follow, Jack walked up to Astrid. "Do you know where the queen is right now?" He asked.

"Which queen?" Astrid asked giggling a little as she realized the blue boy had forgotten there were two queens. The first queen said that her sister, the princess, was also going to be queen so that winter wouldn't come during the summer again. Like the first queen had control over winter.

"Queen Elsa, the first one." Jack replied, mentally hitting himself as the girl started giggling.

"She went to the Morph Nountain, the other queen said so a few days ago."

"The North Mountain?" Jack asked, gently correcting her.

"Yeah." Astrid said, and then ran behind her bewildered mother's legs.

Jack picked up his staff, which he had placed on the ground, and jumped in the air, noticing Astrid's mother's face. The poor woman was probably wondering why her very smart child was talking to thin air. Jack got that reaction a lot.

Jack flew over the rest of the town until he made it to the North Mountain. He made it in less than ten minutes, which probably meant he had been speeding, but there wasn't any air traffic.

He knocked five times, knock...knock-knock-knock-knock.

"Elsa, do you wanna build a snowman?" This was a joke between Elsa, Jack and Anna ever since Anna had fallen on old habits and asked her sister that after she knocked on Elsa's door.

Usually Elsa just laughed and said "Sure," but today she was silent. Wondering if she was okay, Jack pushed open the door. He could hear small sniffling sounds. "Elsa?" He asked.

"Jack?" Elsa turned, finally becoming visible to Jack. Her dress had blended in with the blue stairs she was sitting on. She quickly wiped away the tears on her cheeks.

"Wh-what are you doing here, Jack?" Elsa asked, a weak laugh escaping her lips..

"Well, I got sick of the Kangaroo arguing with North about what holiday is the best, so I decided to come here." Jack said, shrugging.

"Kangaroo?" Elsa asked, confused.

"It's what I call Bunny. He calls me Frostbite." Jack explained, sitting down next to Elsa. "Why are you crying?"

"Well, I've been noticing how you act around me." Elsa started.

' _Have I been acting strange?'_ Jack wondered.

"So I put two and two together, and I figured out that you have feelings for me."

' _Oh. That.'_ Jack thought.

ELsa stood up, and paced a little. "And I might have feelings for you. But there's a problem."

"A problem?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Someone else has told me of their love. And I might have feelings for him too." Elsa turned toward Jack.

"Who is it?" Jack said, slight anger creeping into his voice.

"It's-It's...Hiccup." Elsa looked away again.

"Hiccup?" No, it couldn't be that Hiccup. It must be a different Hiccup. Jack thought. "Hiccup like, Norwegian Hiccup? Hiccup Hiccup?" Jack asked.

"Yes. That Hiccup." Elsa didn't look at Jack. "I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do."

She turned to Jack, but he was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice.

He had never felt more betrayed.

"I-I have to go." He stammered, grabbed his staff, turned away, and flew out the door, never looking back, never seeing the desperate look in Elsa's eyes.

 **POLL TIME: SO YOU GUYS WANT TO HAVE BOTH ENDINGS TO THIS STORY OR JUST ONE? PM ME IF YOU HAVE AN ACCOUNT, REVIEW IF YOU DON'T**


	4. Death & Broken Memory

**A/N: So, I'm going to be posting this today because I don't know if I'll be able to get to a computer tomorrow. I'll also be posting the next chapter on Monday of NEXT WEEK. Not this coming up Monday, the one after that because, as well, I don't know if I'll be able to get to a computer that day.**

 **Also, There's a poll on my profile for which ending(s) you want. I'll also will be saying it on every chapter for you guys. Do you want my ending, someone else's ending, or both? PM me or review your answer if you're too lazy, or are a guest.**

 **I haven't done a disclaimer yet, so: I DON'T OWN RoTG, OR FROZEN, OR HttYD. I DON'T THINK THEY ALLOW SOMEONE STILL IN HIGH SCHOOL TO HAVE THAT TYPE OF JOB.**

Chap. 4 Second Death

Jack's eyes snapped open. He remembered where he was: at the bottom of a pitch black lake and reality set back in. He was sinking, drowning at the bottom of a lake with Pitch. Where was Pitch? Jack tried to ask Pitch, but their mental connection had gone silent. Jack felt the crushing water all around him, and his mind started shutting down.

The mental connection fired up again, but Jack didn't notice.

' _Goodbye, Jack.'_ Pitch said softly, but Jack didn't hear him.

Jack had just died a second death.

Chap. 5 Broken Memory

The crackling of ice could be heard again echoing around the lake, but this time it wasn't from a body pressing down on weak ice. This was it was from a body pressing up from beneath the ice.

Jack Frost took a deep breath, the feeling of Deja Vu coming over him. He looked up at the sky, clouds blocking the moon and stars. If it's nighttime already, Jack thought, I must've been dead for a long time.

It was pitch black, except flashing lights from the north. Wait...flashing lights? 'Elsa!' Jack thought. Then a second thought crossed his mind. 'Wait, how do I know who Elsa is? The first time I was brought to life, I didn't remember anything.'

' _That's because I am nicer than the Man In the Moon. I let you keep your memories_.' Pitch stepped out into the darkness, his voice both in Jack's mind and out loud. The result gave Jack a headache confusing his already confused mind.

"Pitch! You're-You're the cause of this! You're the reason that I died. It was your black sand in the lake. I should just kill you now." Jack grabbed his staff that was lying on the ice next to him, and lunged, only to fall on his backside. His mind was trying to do too many things and he couldn't concentrate on anything.

' _Ah, but you wouldn't do that, now wouldn't you?'_ Pitch said.

"Give me one reason not to." Jack growled.

' _Well, was it really me who killed you? Did I push you down on the lake and then point a stick of fire at you? Was it I who melted the ice so that you'd fall through?'_ Pitch asked. He laughed seeing the boy in front of him so confused.

"What are you talking about?" Jack stood up, swaying slightly.

' _Think about it Jack. Think really hard. Who was it that did all those things on the ice earlier? I'm sure you know.'_ Pitch pursed his lips, his invisible eyebrows raised in a mocking way. Jack didn't notice.

Jack thought back to earlier and it all started coming back. Scenes started flashing past in Jack's mind. Someone chasing him. Someone hitting him. Someone taking his staff away, so that Jack couldn't control the wind. Someone breaking the ice around Jack. Someone waving fire in his face, and then around the weak ice by Jack. Someone laughing as Jack fell beneath the layer of ice.

Then that someone got a face. Eyes, a mouth, and a nose appeared out of the fuzziness that had served as a face to the someone. Jack knew the person. His mind sharpened as he realized who had done these things.

' _Who is it, Jack?'_ Pitch asked.

Without a moment of hesitation Jack replied, "Hiccup."

As Jack flew away in search of Hiccup, Pitch smiled to himself.

' _He'll never know that I tampered with his memory.'_


	5. Broken Heart

**A/N: So, here for another chapter! Don't know if I've said this yet, but, this story was NOT written by me. I got the writers consent to put this up. The only thing I've done with this story is correct some grammatical errors and write one of the endings.**

 **And so, because of the different endings, I have a poll up. Do you guys want just my ending, or the other person's ending, or both endings? PM me if you have an account, or say in the reviews if your just a guest.**

 **Does anyone know how to do those line things? Some people's stories have them, and I want to know how to do them. Please and thank you.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ROTG, FROZEN, OR HTTYD. IF I OWNED ANY OF THEM, I WOULD GET ELSA A BACKSTORY. DreamWorks does a good job having the character having a backstory and a purpose for the film.**

Chap. 6 Broken Heart

Elsa heard the pounding of feet on her ice stairs outside. She knew immediately who it was. Jack wouldn't have come back, and besides only one person she knew sounded like that when they walked. Sure enough, Hiccup pushed open the doors and collapsed on the floor.

When Hiccup had regained some of his breath, he stood up.

"Well? Did he calm down?" Elsa asked anxiously.

"No. At least, I don't think so." Hiccup panted.

"What do you mean 'You don't think so'?" Elsa said, turning on Hiccup. "I thought you said that you were going to go after Jack to calm him down! And now you're telling me that You DON'T KNOW?!" Elsa's voice rose in pitch.

"Elsa, calm down!" Hiccup yelled. "I don't know if he calmed down! I don't even know what he was thinking! But I do know one thing."

"What?" Fear was in Elsa's voice now.

"Jack didn't make it out. I didn't know _he_ would be there."

"What? What do you mean Jack didn't make it out?" Elsa staggered back.

"Jack didn't make it out! What other thing could it possibly be?" Hiccup yelled.

Elsa shrank back even farther.

Hiccup took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Elsa. I shouldn't have yelled. I-it's-it's just too much. This is all happening so fast. This wasn't supposed to happen. He didn't say-"

"No. No, Jack isn't dead. This-this is all a dream. I'll just wake up and then he'll come here complaining about Bunny like he always does." Elsa was just muttering to herself.

"Wake up, Elsa! Jack is dead. He's not coming back!" Hiccup waved his arms like a madman. "Jack's gone! Jack's...gone." Hiccup whispered the last part.

"He can't be! I've lost too many people in my life. My parents, Anna, and now Jack. It's too much. I can't do this, Hiccup!"

"Wait, you lost Anna?" Hiccup was genuinely confused.

"When I fled from Arendelle, I thought I had lost Anna forever. I was sure that she was gone after we had a huge fight and I sent Marshmallow after her. When she froze over I was positive that she would never come back and my heart broke in two. But then she came back from ice. That will never happen for Jack though. Jack really is...gone." Elsa broke into a sob and fell on Hiccup's shoulders. After a few moments of initial shock, Hiccup put his arms around the distressed girl. Just then the door opened slightly. "Elsa?"


	6. Broken Trust

**A/N: So, poll up on my profile for which endings you want. Either you want my ending, someone else's ending, or both. Keep in mind that the other person wanted to have a sequel.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own ROTG, Frozen, or HTTYD. Because if that was true, that would mean that I own Disney and Dreamworks. If I did, I would be making movies about a princess who can rap, other people's backstories, and about princess who don't need men to help them.**

Chap. 7 Broken Trust

Jack had flown to Elsa's ice castle to ask Elsa if she had seen Hiccup at all. He opened the door slightly, not enough to see much, and asked, "Elsa?"

He pushed the door open wider and stepped inside. He looked to his left. What he saw was the last thing he wanted.

"Elsa?! What are you doing with-with him?" Disgust played across Jack's features.

Elsa looked up, startled. "Jack? Wh-what are you doing here?" She and Hiccup broke apart, Hiccup turning towards Jack.

"You!" Hiccup said, rather loudly. "You're supposed to be dead!" He pointed his fire-sword at Jack.

"Why? Do you want me dead? Maybe that's the reason why you weakened the ice, pushed me through it, and laughed as I went down!" Jack took a step towards Hiccup, undaunted.

Elsa stepped back. "Hiccup? What? You told me you tried to calm him down! You didn't say you tried to kill him!"

The two boys ignored her.

"I didn't do that, Jack! And you know fully well that I-" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Tried to kill me? Yeah, I do know fully well." Jack taunted back.

Jack lifted his staff. Hiccup, perceiving it as a threat, started waving his fire-sword. Jack stepped back. His cold skin couldn't handle the sudden heat.

"What? Scared of a little fire are we?" Hiccup's features twisted in sick joy.

Jack kept stepping farther and farther back. He tried shooting ice at Hiccup, but the heat of the fire melted it. Hiccup stopped for a second, his head tilted like he was listening to someone, and then he pressed on, attacks more violent than ever.

"Hiccup, what are you doing?" Jack backed up against one of Elsa's walls.

"Well, you wanted to know if I wanted you dead, so I asked my boss." Hiccup brought the fire close to Jack and grinned when he saw terror and pain on the other boy's face. "You know what he said? Yes."

"Hiccup, stop!" Elsa said weakly. The fire in Hiccup's sword was melting the ice wall behind Jack's head. Nobody knew it, but when Elsa had created the castle, she poured a little of herself into it, so if it melted, she would die.

Hiccup looked up briefly, his fire-sword slipping just enough for Jack to get under it, and run away. Jack slid, grabbed his staff and flew out the door of the castle, too frightened of his best friend to notice Elsa sliding down the wall of her castle, too weak to stand up.

"You!" Hiccup yelled, noticing Jack as he ran away.

Hiccup turned back to Elsa, who was now on the floor. "I'll deal with you later" he snarled.

Then he jumped out of the palace landing on Toothless who had been waiting for him and flew off into the night to find and destroy Jack.


	7. Broken Thoughts

**A/N: So, we're nearing the end of this story. It wasn't very long, only about 10-ish chapters. There is still the matter about the endings. PLEASE DO THE POLL! I don't want to choose the ending for you people, though mine was the one who won with everyone else. BUT PLEASE DO IT. JUST DO IT!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything of this story. I'm not joking. I don't own it, I didn't even write it. I got the OK from the writer to put it up. Literally the only thing I own of this story are the author notes, and one of the endings. That's it, nothing else.**

Chap. 8 Broken Thoughts

Jack finally stopped when he landed back on his lake. Pitch was still there, smiling serenely.

So Jack, have you finished your little talk? Pitch asked, studying his fingernails.

"What do you mean, 'little talk'?" Jack asked. "You mean where Hiccup tried to kill me? No." A thought crossed Jack's mind. "How do you know about that?"

"I have my sources." Came the calm answer. "Anyways, what happened? You flew off with murderous rage, and now you've come crawling back paler than ever."

It was true. The fire's heat, instead of coloring his skin, made even paler.

"Is that what a hero would do?" Pitch said, taunting him.

"I'm not a hero! I just spent 300 years invisible! That only changed because of you." Jack realized something. "Because of you." He whispered. Then he yelled, "Because of you! You're the reason I'm in this mess. That was your sand in the lake! That's why it wouldn't freeze over. And then you told me to find Hiccup!"

"Now, Jack. I didn't tell you to go after Hiccup. You chose to do that yourself." Pitch corrected. He glanced up at the sky "Speak of the devil." he added

Hiccup came swooping in, riding Toothless. "Jack! You can't hide from-" Hiccup noticed Pitch, still with the calm expression from earlier.

"Hiccup! We were just talking about you." Pitch said.

"Why are you here? I thought you were back-" Hiccup said.

"You thought wrong. I was here, having a nice chat with Jack." Pitch stepped forward, completing the little triangle.

"Chatting with Jack? I thought you said-" Hiccup was interrupted again. He was getting annoyed of it by now.

"What? You two know each other? How?" Jack was confused.

"OF COURSE WE DO!" Hiccup roared. "WHY ELSE WOULD WE BE TALKING TO EACH OTHER?"

"Now, Hiccup, we don't want to be rude." Pitch said, still calm.

"Rude? You told me to kill him!" Hiccup pointed at Jack.

"What? Pitch is your…your boss?" Jack staggered back, shock overtaking him. "So it was you who killed me." Jack rounded on Pitch. "Your sand made sure that I'd fall through. And then you told Hiccup to kill me with fire after I didn't die from drowning! You were behind this all along!"

"Good job. That took you forever. Now have you figured out who my dark prince and princess are?" Pitch asked.

"Hiccup." Jack answered. "And...and Elsa!" Realization dawned on him.

"Yes I was going to have Hiccup marry her and-" Pitch didn't get to finish, because Jack was already gone.

"Jack! You can run but you can't hide!" Hiccup yelled to the sky.


	8. Broken Thoughts part two

**A/N: This is the last chapter. Not including the endings. WHICH YOU STILL NEED TO POLL ON! So, that's about it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Are you even reading this anymore? I'm just putting random stuff on it ever since Ch. 7, I should know. I've been putting up the chapters in word today, ever since Ch. 6.**

Chap. 9 Broken Thoughts

Jack flew in the broken window. Shards of ice were littered across the floor. He looked around frantically. Finally he saw her. Elsa was slumped against the half melted wall crying.

"What's wrong, Elsa?" Jack asked gently, lowering himself to the floor.

"Tell Anna I love her okay?" She pleaded.

"Why?"

"Because I am dying."

"What?" Jack asked.

"This castle, it's connected to my life force." Elsa explained.

"So when Hiccup melted the ice-" Jack said, his voice trailing off. He was so concerned for Elsa he forgot all about his troubles. He stood up, and placed his hand against the wall.

"I can fix this. Do you want me to?" He asked, looking down at the helpless girl.

"Well, I mean it can't hurt to- Ahhhh!" She screamed.

Jack had tried to use his staff to fix the wall. Even though the wall had been fixed a bit, Elsa felt like someone had melted her insides and then froze them.

"Elsa!" Jack dropped to his knees. "Are you hurt?!"

"I'm-I'm fine. Let's just hold off fixing the wall for a little bit, okay?" Elsa gasped.

"Okay." Jack said, sliding down the wall to hold Elsa's hand. They sat like that for a while, holding hands. All of their worries melted away, and their only thought was of each other. At one point Elsa stirred, and Jack started, having drifted off in his thoughts.

"Elsa?" He asked softly, tapping her on the shoulder. She didn't move. She was fast asleep.

Jack slowly laid Elsa on the ground, and stood up. He shoved his hands in his pocket and opened the doors that led to Elsa's terrace. He stared at the lightening sky, and thought about the past day. He had almost been killed twice, he found out his best friend was a traitor, and he had found out that the love of his life was dying and there was nothing he could do about it.

While Jack was staring at the moon, his longtime friend, a huge, black shape blotted it out. It was too big to be a bird, but smaller than a ship, so it could only be…

'No, he can't have found me. When will he give up?' Jack thought as he ran back into the castle in terror.

 **A/N: PLEASE DO THE POLL. IT'S NOT THAT LONG. ONLY ASKING FOR WHICH ENDING YOU WANT. DO YOU WANT MINE? OR THE OTHER PERSON'S? OR DO YOU JUST WANT TO SEE BOTH? SEROUISLY GUYS, THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE ONE OF THE ENDINGS. PM THE ANSWER OR PUT IT IN THE REVIEWS. I DON'T CARE, AS LONG AS YOU DO IT.**


	9. Ending 1

**A/N: So, first ending. This is the only thing I own of this entire story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I still don't believe I have to do this EVERY CHAPTER. If I did own the characters, why would I be writing fanfiction of them? HMM?**

Ending 1

Hiccup crashed through the window, the ice shards sprinkled on the floor around him. He looked around the room and saw Jack looking up at him, his icy blue eyes full of fear and panic. He started walking over to him, his metal leg slipping on the icy floor.

' _Why did I have to fight a_ winter _spirit?'_ He thought bitterly. Jack started running away, his staff trailing on the ground behind him. Hiccup tried to follow behind, but he kept falling or slipping. Hiccup just tried to follow the trail of frost that formed on the ice, but sometimes it would twist on the wall, or the ceiling.

Hiccup kept running through the castle. He neared a room and found Jack bent over by a wall, trying to catch his breath.

Hiccup ran after Jack, a little slower because he was having trouble keeping his balance on the ice. "Oh, hello, Frost." Hiccup said, coming to a stop a few yards from the immortal. Jack's head snapped up, his eyes wide like an animal's. The spirit frantically looked for a way out, only finding one. The one behind the one-legged fool.

Hiccup quickly unsheathed his sword, extending the blade and lighting it on fire. He took a few steps towards Jack, which made Jack raise his staff defensively. "Good job, Jack, a flaming sword against a stick. I'm so scared." Hiccup teased, but inside he knew how dangerous the winter spirit could become, even with them being in an ice castle of all things.

The young adult ran at the old teen, swinging the sword like a mad man, melting the thin floor beneath them. Jack's eyes glanced at the thinning floor, then at the person in front of him. "HICCUP!" Jack bellowed. "IF YOU CONTINUE THIS, ELSA WILL DIE!"

The man faltered for a second. "Is that just another way to make me reconsider my actions?" Hiccup sneered. "If that is the case, it's a pathetic try." Hiccup advanced faster, getting better at controlling his mad rage to kill the other and making Jack move against the wall.

Hiccup saw the act of weakness, and brought his sword down at Jack. The sword got lodged in the ice wall. Jack made a nervously look at the flaming sword inches from his head, burning some of his hair on the top of his head. Hiccup jerked his sword, trying to get it out, it didn't budge.

Jack saw the sliver of fear in the green eyes. The young spirit ran away from where Hiccup kept trying to unlatch his sword. Jack, spinning his staff in one hand, brought it down and caused ice crystals to form in the weakened ice. The frost crawled towards Hiccup, growing in width.

Hiccup, finally getting his sword out if the wall, noticed the ice for the first time. "Going to scare me with this ice? Funny." The frost slowly climbed out of the floor, forming walls of ice. Jack slowly released the breath that was caught in his throat.

He quietly began to walk out of the room, a free - but shaken - boy. His grin that normally graced his face came back. His bare feet just left the doorway when a cracking noise came behind him.

The ice walls were beginning to come apart, same fractures at first, and then grew the arm length cracks. A wavering glow of flame came from within. ' _He's_ _trying to break out.'_ Jack thought. ' _I need to get out of here, quickly .'_

Jack bounded out of the hallway, the sound of the ice breaking echoing off the walls. As Jack got halfway down the stairs, the sound of crashing ice rumbled through the castle, magnified by the walls. Jack made the quick decision to stand and fight. He ran back upstairs, staff sliding behind him.

The scene Jack found was unlike anything he ever seen from the young Viking. The auburn haired man lay around the destroyed ice walls; his sword lay abandoned across the room. The young man looked defeated; his face was bloodied like he used it to break the ice.

Jack already had a hundred of remarks to tell Hiccup. He shoved them to the back of his head, and then walked over to help his ex-best friend, his own reason unknown to him. He brought Hiccup's arm around his neck and picked him up. "Hiccup, what am I going to do with you?"

A strangled gurgle came from the brunette's throat. "I know, I know. You attacked me and you think I would hurt you. But, I'm not that kind of person." Jack stated. "We just need to bring you to Arendelle, we'll get some doctors to look at you." A cough came from the person stationed on Jack's back; something warm went on Jack's neck, then oozing down his back. The spirit shook Hiccup, trying to keep him conscious. "Come on, Hiccup, is this really the Viking in you?" Jack said, getting to the stairs of the castle.

Jack took the steps one at a time, trying not to slip with Hiccup on his back. "Let go of me." Hiccup whispered, though more of a grumble. Jack only held tighter as Hiccup started shaking around.

"Didn't you hear me?" Hiccup said, getting only a bit louder. "I said, 'let go of me!'" Hiccup did one final push off of Jack, causing Jack to lose his grip. Hiccup slammed into the ice, fracturing it. The white haired teen danced down the rest of the staircase, going down three at a time.

Hiccup brought his head up from his miserable heap. He saw the teen at the bottom of the stairs. Hiccup slowly picked himself up, relying heavily on the rail. He slowly came down, clutching his side as the red liquid dripped down. ' _Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, slayer of Jack Frost_.' Hiccup thought to himself. ' _Yeah right. I'm going to die here.'_

Hiccup looked back at the spirit, and then he slumped back down, falling down the stairs. Jack ran up the stairs to try and catch the falling Viking. Jack looked at the clouding up eyes of the young man.

"Good...bye, ...Jack." Hiccup gasped out.

"Goodbye, Hiccup." Jack said as the remaining breath left Hiccup's lungs. "And may you go to Valhalla, and join Odin." He finished, closing Hiccup's eyes. Jack slowly stood up, tears running down his pale cheeks. "Let's bring you home and give you a proper burial." He picked him up for the last time and flew off, flying northward to Berk.

 **A/N: I don't think many of you know this, but Jack Frost came from the Nordic legend Jokul** **Frosti. Fun fact for the day, brought to you by happybear135. And only People who died in battle get to be accepted into the halls of Valhalla, and when the days of Ragnarӧk, they will begin the fighting. So, I did do some research for this story, better than some of my school papers.**


	10. Ending 2

**A/N: LAST ONE Of THIS STORY. It's been a great pleasure doing this for you. I would love if you could check out my profile and look at my other stories. Though, I haven't updated them in a while, I just need to type them up. I write all of my stuff, so it's a pain having to go back and type them all up again.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I legit don't feel like doing this. So, you know I don't own any of this story. The End, that's it.**

Ending 2

Jack stopped running after he was in a little room. The room, being made of ice (like the rest of the castle), reminded him of something. He was Jack Frost, the legendary guardian, not some little sheep that was going to spend its life running from a wolf. No, he would fight. They say the best way to fight fire is with fire. Well, Jack would twist it and fight fire with ice. Yes, Jack had seen what happened to Elsa, but he'd had 300 years of solitude to practice. He could take on Hiccup.

Jack went back out into the hallway. He peeked around one of the walls. He saw Hiccup coming in his direction with murder in his eyes.

"Over here!" Jack yelled with a sinister glint in his eyes.

Hiccup entered the room knowing Jack couldn't escape now. His rage clouded his common sense and didn't think that this could be a trap.

Hiccup came roaring into the room swinging his fire-sword. He missed Jack though, because Jack had flown nimbly up by the ceiling. Instead, what Hiccup hit was the ice wall that had been behind Jack. Hiccup's sword got momentarily stuck and he had to work to get it out. When he pulled his sword out of the wall, a deep gouge had been left. A loud cry was heard echoing through the castle. No doubt Elsa was feeling the results of the wall Hiccup had just sliced.

Jack was concerned for a moment for Elsa, but when Hiccup turned to see who had made the noise, Jack snapped back into focus. _That's it,_ Jack thought.

Then Jack circled the room, and flew down. Hiccup was blocking the only exit out of the room. _Well, maybe not the_ only _exit_. Jack thought, his eyes flickering over the large ice window. Hiccup turned around snarling.

"It's over, Frost. Give up now and make sure it doesn't hurt." Hiccup lunged for Jack, but Jack made a barrier of ice between them. Hiccup hit the ice hard, and rolled on his back, groaning a little. Jack stepped out from behind the barrier, and grinned.

"It's over already? Why, I thought it was just getting started!" Jack said, smiling like a maniac. Hiccup slide back a little, fear in his eyes. Jack raised his staff and made the way behind Hiccup extra slick with a new layer of ice.

"Now, you'll have to excuse me, but I don't take kindly to people that try to kill me. Especially when those people are my backstabbing," Jack swung his staff, making Hiccup scramble back farther, "Traitorous," Jack swung his staff again, "Best friend!" Jack blasted Hiccup with his staff, and Hiccup flew out the window, falling to certain death below.

 **A/N: Very cliff-hangery. The person who wrote this wanted another story, but that's too much work. I could probably post what VERY LITTLE we have of the next one, even though it's only a few paragraphs. And it's not like we're ever going to finish it, so you would have to deal with what we have because you're not getting anymore.**


End file.
